


Promises

by triste



Category: Soukyuu no Fafner | Fafner in the Azure
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Title: Promises  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Soukyuu no Fafner  
Pairing: Soushi/Kazuki  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

The sun had already begun to set when Maya called round at the Makabe residence and the air had grown a little chillier thanks to the coming of the early evening. She didn't have to wait long before her knock was answered and the door slid open to reveal the familiar face of Kazuki’s father.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she said apologetically with a wave and a grin. "Is Kazuki-kun home?"

Fumihiko returned her smile and inclined his head to where his son was currently sitting. "He's still working, but I'm sure he won't mind knowing that you're here. Come inside and greet him."

Maya quickly slipped off her shoes and set down her bag before stepping over the threshold, walking the short distance over to Kazuki and tapping him lightly on the arm. "It's me, Kazuki-kun. I thought I'd drop by while I was in the area. Are you busy?"

The spinning of the potter's wheel came to a stop and Kazuki glanced over his shoulder in response to Maya's voice. "I'm never too busy to say hi to a friend. Did Dad offer you anything to eat or drink?"

"It's fine. It'll be time for dinner soon and I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite." Maya's tone was cheerful, but she couldn't hide the downward curve of her mouth when Kazuki's gaze didn't quite meet hers. He was staring at a spot by the side of her head, and his eyes were blank and unfocused. Even after three long months, she still hadn't gotten used to seeing the emptiness inside them, and she was glad that Kazuki wasn't able to see her reaction. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting? You seemed to be concentrating pretty hard."

"No, it's fine. I was about to take a break anyway. I've been sitting here all afternoon, so I'm surprised Dad hasn't kicked me out and told me to get some exercise and fresh air. Just let me clean up and I'll be with you in a minute."

Maya watched as Kazuki rose to his feet, stretching his arms out in front of him before making his way into the kitchen. The sound of running water hit her ears a few seconds later, and she smiled to herself as she listened to him puttering about. No matter how many times she came here, it still surprised her to see Kazuki moving around so well without assistance. Maya didn't know if she would have adapted so quickly had she been in the same situation, but Kazuki never complained or made a fuss.

Like everything in his life, he simply accepted and got on with it. He never let his pride get in the way of asking for assistance either and Maya gladly took his arm when he reached out for her, guiding him outside and only speaking up to warn him occasionally if there was an unexpected obstacle or step.

The two of them walked at a leisurely pace and Maya found herself enjoying the companionable silence between them. Although they'd never mentioned any particular destination, she knew where they were heading without even having to ask. It was one of Kazuki's favourite spots, the cliff that she used to put so much effort into climbing. She hadn't scaled it in a long time, though. That childish desire had died a long time ago when she'd realised how precious life could be. She wouldn't have minded taking such risks once upon a time, but now that she'd experienced the pain of loss for herself, she knew better than to indulge in foolish and dangerous past times.

She couldn't deny that the cliff top was a beautiful place to sit, though, as long as she didn't go too near to the edge, but as always, it made her heart twist tightly in her chest to see Kazuki staring at the ocean with his sightless eyes.

She'd asked him many times to undergo treatment for the assimilation. Her mother was a medical expert, after all, and he stood an excellent chance of being healed. Kazuki would simply shake his head and smile sadly, saying that he preferred to stay as he was, and Maya just couldn't understand his reasons, no matter how hard she tried.

It seemed as though the whole ordeal had been more difficult for her than for him. She couldn't even begin to count the tears that she'd shed, but Kazuki had never shown any sign of sadness or regret. Even now, his face was calm and serene, while Maya seemed to do nothing but worry. She hid it from him, of course. Kazuki had always been perceptive, and the loss of his sight had only served to heighten his other senses, so she didn't want to give him any hint of her doubts and her fears. Kazuki was kinder than anyone, even though he was the one who most deserved that kindness, and that was why he had no need to worry.

Kazuki himself was unaware of it, but Maya had sworn to protect him. She'd keep him safe from harm, no matter what happened, but sometimes she couldn't help faltering a little. She'd always held Kazuki in high regard, and the last thing she wanted was for him to mistake her sympathy for pity, but there was also the niggling voice at the back of her head to take into account, telling Maya that her true place wasn't by Kazuki's side. She could never shake the feeling that it was only a temporary position for her to take, or that she was simply there in someone else's stead.

None of that mattered to Maya, though, no matter how much it unsettled her on occasion. Kazuki was more important. Kazuki's safety and happiness were the only things that mattered.  
Maya shook those thoughts from her mind, staring ahead resolutely. It was only then that she noticed that night was starting to fall.

"The stars are coming out, Kazuki-kun," she said, nudging him gently.

Kazuki looked up at the sky reflexively, and it pained Maya to know that he couldn't see the same thing she could. "I thought it might be getting dark. It's always breezy up here, but the wind feels cooler somehow."

Maya began unfastening the buttons on her jacket, shrugging it off and then draping it over his shoulders. "Here. Is this better?"

Kazuki's brow furrowed. "Aren't you cold? Take this back if you are. I wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Now, now, stop worrying. I've got a sweater on, so I'm nice and warm. Just keep it, okay?"

"All right. But only for a while."

Maya made a small noise of approval, and then went back to looking at the ocean. She tried not to feel bad about the lie that she'd told, but she really didn't want to cause Kazuki any concern. The only thing she'd been wearing under her jacket had been a sleeveless tank top, but he didn't need to know that.

A soft sniffing sound drew her attention back to Kazuki, and she turned her head just in time to see him smile.

"You've been using Toomi-sensei's perfume again, haven't you?"

Maya huffed and tapped him on the back of the head. "You sound like I've just been shoplifting, Kazuki-kun," she said indignantly. "Mom won't mind... much. I would have asked Sis, but she's far too stingy to lend me anything of hers."

Kazuki laughed softly. "She's not as mean as you make her out to be. How's she doing, anyway?"

"Oh, she's doing great. She had her first scan yesterday and she's been showing everyone the pictures since then. The due date isn't for another five months at least, but she's already convinced herself that she's grown to mammoth proportions, just because she had trouble fastening the top button of her skinny jeans."

Kazuki chuckled quietly. "I think I'd like to see it for myself."

"Sis trying to squeeze herself into a pair of too-small pants?"

"Not that. The photographs."

Maya laughed a little herself to let him know that she'd been joking. "Come over to my place for dinner tonight. I'm sure she'd be willing to describe everything in the tiniest detail. You'd better bring a pillow, though, just in case you end up falling asleep during her droning."

Kazuki's expression turned wistful. "Is it possible to picture something in your head that you've never seen before?" he asked after a moment. "I think I'm starting to forget, and to be honest, it scares me a little. It's just difficult sometimes, when people try giving me descriptions. I guess it sounds kind of silly, but it's hard to imagine the little things, like colours or appearance. I know your hair is auburn, and that it's more brown than red, but I just can't see it in my mind for some reason. I know you keep it short, but I can't remember anymore what it must look like. There is one thing I remember, though," Kazuki continued, his expression brightening. "Even if I have difficulty picturing you or Dad, there's one person that I could never have trouble with. It sounds strange, but I can still see Soushi somehow. I can't explain it, but I can still see him, even though I'm starting to forget about everyone else. When I try to think of how Dad must look now that he's starting to go greyer and greyer I draw a blank, but whenever I think of Soushi, everything is just so clear. I can see it all without even trying. Do you think that's weird?"

Maya shook her head, and then remembered that he couldn't see her mute response. "It's not. You and Minashiro-kun were very close."

"*Are* close," Kazuki corrected. "We always have been and we always will be. I can still feel Soushi, even though he's not here right now. I know that he's still with me. It's like there's a part of myself that's gone, but I know that I'll go back to being whole again when he returns."

"You don't feel whole right now?"

"Not without Soushi. I can't be myself anymore if I'm not with him."

Maya stared down at her lap. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know. You wouldn't have to forget if you took the treatment. There's nothing wrong with being afraid, but I really think you ought to try it. I'm still here, even though Minashiro-kun isn't."

Kazuki shook his head. "I'm not afraid. I don't need the treatment. The only thing I need is Soushi. I'm not suffering. Really. I'm just waiting for Soushi to keep his promise."

"How long, Kazuki-kun? How long are you going to wait?"

"Forever."

Kazuki's response was painfully honest, so honest that it cut Maya to the core. She felt her heart breaking all over again when she saw the expression of earnest belief on his face. He'd spoken the word so reverently, almost like a vow or an oath, and the tone of it made her ache. He remained oblivious as the first few tears ran down her cheeks, but his attention was caught when he heard the faint hiccup that she failed to stifle.

"Is something wrong?"

Maya quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine, Kazuki-kun." She forced herself to sound more cheerful. "Anyway, we'd better get going, otherwise we'll be late for dinner. Wanna come over and eat with us?"

"Is this one of your usual subtle hints about how you want me to make food instead of your sister?"  
"I try, Kazuki-kun, but nothing I do for you is ever right."

"Don't be like that, Toomi. Your cooking has gotten so much better since I started giving you lessons. You ought to have more confidence in yourself."

Maya didn't have the heart to tell him that she hadn't been talking about her culinary skills, so she just ignored it and held out her arm for Kazuki to take. "Maybe someday I'll get there, but for now, let's just concentrate on the little things, okay? We won't go wrong if we can manage that at least."

End.


End file.
